Alphabet Soup
by Aster Sapphire
Summary: A series of drabbles about our favorite ninja turtles, listed in alphabetical order. Response to the challenge by Drusilla52. Next up: Flower "Master Splinter smiles wistfully as he taken back to a beautiful memory". WARNING: How much sense each chapter makes will vary based on the writer and the plot bunny's mood.
1. Angle

**(A/N): I FINALLY DECIDED TO PARTICIPATE IN ONE OF THESE THINGS! WOO! Haha. This is me attempting Drusilla52's A-Z challenge. Wish me luck, first word up is, Angle.**

He was perched on top the edge of a building just a few blocks from his oblivious target. He had been there for hours, just watching. And for hours, there had been no movement whatsoever. No entered or left, nothing delivered. He did not even see so much as a light flicker on in one of the many windows of the building. Everything was still.

It had strategically frozen itself in time, almost if nothing never happened there in past or present. But still he waited. He refused to let his guard down as the others had. He refused to think that just because the Foot stayed quiet this long without trying something.

He had made that mistake many years ago, and it cost him everything.

After the last attack, they assumed victory. They invaded a home and attacked an unprepared family and slaughtered four. They assumed victory and left to celebrate. But little did know they made a mistake.

They only took four lives, when they should have taken five.

They left one, and he had learned his lesson. In the lonely years that followed, he slowly began to convince himself that they would still attack. That would melt from the shadows they posed as around him and destroy him as well.

But he refused to give them the opportunity. Therefore, he prepared himself. He would beat them to it.

He would always be very careful. He would constantly watch his back. No longer would he take the unnecessary risks he used to when was younger. He would trust no one but the voices in his head that guided him, and been his only company.

He would never sleep. That would be foolish and would only make him more vulnerable if they came. The memories that resided in the crumpled walls, would never let him sleep long anyway. So he would always stay awake.

He rubbed his dry eyes and willed them to stay open longer. But they did not want to stay open. After years of being forced to be wild and alert, they were tired and wanted close. But he never allowed them to.

The Foot were after him. They could out their plan into action at any moment. Even if it seemed that they would do nothing, they would attack.

They were _always _working an angle.

**(A/N): I couldn't decide which turtle I wanted to be in this fic, so it's mystery turtle fic. You pick which one it is. ^.^**


	2. Blink

_**Blink**_

"Ugh! Dammit all to hell, not again! How the hell do they expect you to be able to read this shit!"

Raph's loud voice boomed through the already, boisterous lair as he squinted his eyes at the screen in attempt to read the very well jumbled together print. He made several attempts to make out the word before him that had been expertly disguised as wavy, string of random letters that seemed almost impossible to read.

No one in the lair paid him much attention. Everyone else was already occupied with their own frustrating dilemmas at the moment.

Don tinkered away at the toaster that would continuously either explode or fall apart each time he thought he came close to fixing it. Springs and screws were spread out around the countertop and formed a graveyard of small toaster parts on the surface.

"That's what you get for being a troll, Raph! Maybe this will teach you no to spam comment every video you watch!" Don called over to his brother with smirk.

The toaster found Don's comment toward his brother very rude and offensive to Raph and apparently itself as well because it spontaneously combusted as punishment to Don for being for cruel. Don began to twitch uncontrollably and screamed a string of muffled curses as he began to pace around while making hand movements, as if his arms had suddenly caught on fire.

"I was not _spamming_! Some little turd on here thought he could dis Little Wayne and get away with it! Well not on my watch." He said pointedly. He turned his attention back to the screen as and continued to try and decode the text. "Oh and your toaster blew up again."

Don whirled around to face his brother and began to throw invisible daggers at his head, and he continued to spout random curse words, but his voice was so distorted with rage no one could understand them.

"Hey, will you two shut up! I'm _trying _to beat my high score over here! As if it isn't bad enough that Captain Bolzorg won't stop shooting death missiles, at me, I have to put up with your jibber jabber! You're making it hard for me to concentrate!"

Leo looked a page of his copy of, "The Book Thief". He turned his attention away from the paragraph he had which he was now reading for a third time due to it being too confusing to understand and scoffed. "Actually, you're I.Q of 12 and your attention span of 0 is what's making it so hard for you concentrate. Mikey." He remarked as he turned the page.

"Dammit Leo you made me take it! I'm down to one life now!" Mikey yelled at his brother with a glare. He quickly turned back into the screen and dodged another one of Captain Bolzorg's missiles."

"Blame your I.Q." Leo stated. Any sympathy absent from his voice. "And if anyone in here needs to _concentrate_ it's me! I have been stuck on this same page for ten minutes trying to figure out what Death is trying to say! But I can't because you guys won't shut it!"

"Then take your stupid book and get outta here! You _have _a room!" Mikey retorted.

"Ugh! You made me start over again! And for you information, _Michelangelo_. This is my _reading _chair, so I just go to room!" Leo shot back his grimace. He muttered and shook his head as he turned his attention to his book. 

"What the hell! I spelled the last one wrong so they give me a_ longer _one! In yellow! This is a God damn conspiracy, that's what this is!" Raph said as he angrily swatted the mouse off the table.

"It's not a conspiracy, it's _sign_. And on that sign, written in big, bold, flashing letters are: STOP STARTING YOUTUBE WARS!" Don snapped in Raph's direction. He was still angry over his brother provoking the toaster to explode for the tenth time that evening.

"GUYS! MISSILES!"

It was at that moment, that the lairs living area exploded and became full of loud voices as the four brothers began to shout insults at each other, all while trying to tackle their current problems.

Raph and his internet problems.

Don and his exploding poster.

Leo and his confusing novel.

Mikey and his video game.

It was at this point that Master Splinter entered the living area and observed the situation carefully, as his mind retreated to a time when the only problem his sons faced were who got the last cookie, which one of them should be allowed to more TV or which one of them was the rightful owner of the Batman action figure.

It seemed like yesterday he had to deal with four young boys who still feared monsters that lived under their beds, but now they faced bigger issues such as modern technology, confusing novels and uncooperative machines. He compares the children from yesteryear to the one's of the present and wonders what caused them to grow up so quickly. But then he realizes that there no specific time, or event when his small boys grew into young men in what seemed like no time at all.

Eventually figures it out and realizes that it was not very complicated at all.

All he had to do, was blink.

**(A/N): Lol, hope this was a good pay-off. **


	3. Crayon

**(A/N): *looks down at small, fluffy bunny sitting on her bed* Seriously….WHERE do you get this stuff from?**

_**Crayon**_

Casey looked away from the movie that played on the TV that sat in his living room and instead looked over at April and gave her a small smile. She gladly returned it and even placed a light kiss on his cheek before she snuggled closer to him. Her strands of her red hair tickled his forearm as they waltzed across his skin and left a tingly and warm feeling in its wake as it continued to move across his arm. She placed her head directly under his chin and he shamelessly placed his nose to the top of her head and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair.

Tonight, it smelled of lemons. His personal favorite.

He snuck his hand into his pocket and curled his fingers around the small velvet box in his pocket. Just touching it made his heart thud and froze his spine solid. He let go of it and felt his heart return to its normal speed was, whatever that may be.

The box had been sitting in his pocket for almost a week now. Every now and then, he would open it and look at the ring it held inside. A small gold band with a decent sized diamond that sat on top of it. He had hopes that in time, that ring would no longer have to stay in the box and would soon occupy April's finger. But his hopes never got further than exactly that; a hope. He could never will himself to say those three words. Every time he tried to, he would find himself suddenly feeling as if he had proposed to April on a stage in front of a large audience. As if his proposal, was a terrible play people only attended so they could mock its failure and everyone, including April, would be in on the joke but him.

It was after his third and most recent attempt to propose that he had an epiphany. As he walked away with a confused April behind him because he told her that the important he wanted to ask her was rather or not she thought he should cut his hair, he decided he was done with being verbal and it was at that moment he gave birth to his master plan.

Everything had already been put into place. All he needed to do now was wait. The waiting did not take as long as he thought it would when April suddenly leaned away from him and stood up. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go and slip into something a little more comfortable." She said, with a nod in the direction of the bedroom.

Casey sat on the couch and did his best impression of a casual man who had had absolutely nothing up his sleeves as he watched her walk away. They way her hips swayed hypnotized him as moved elegantly across the floor, he only returned to reality when the she disappeared behind the bedroom door and closed it.

He shook his head and sprang into action. He leapt over the couch and went over to the door where he knelt down on one knee. He dug the small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. That way, he was in the perfect position when April walked out of the room.

He sat there anxiously and stared intently at the doorknob, and willed it move with his mind. Finally, after about a minute or so fighting with himself so that he could not make a run for it and back out the last minute, the door finally opened.

April emerged from the room dressed only in one of Casey's hockey jerseys. He always loved when she wore his old jerseys.

Casey once again became distracted as he found himself staring at April's long, smooth, slender legs. She noticed and chuckled lightly before she bent down with a piece of paper in her hands. The paper that bore all of the heart and soul he could never say to her verbally.

Tears brimmed around her bright, green eyes and her lips were twitching into a smile. A small laugh escaped her and launched herself at Casey. Her face buried in his shoulder as she laughed and cried at the same time.

Casey gladly returned her embrace but had a look of confusion on his face.

"Okay, babe. Is this a yes or a no? You're laughing and crying at the same time. Does this mean yes or nice try but get loss you loser; you make me sick?" He questioned seriously. April pulled away from him and put herself at arm's length with him.

"Yes…but on one condition." She said; a smile plastered on her now tear streaked face.

"Anything, babe. Name it and it's done." Casey said. He took her free hand in both of his and kissed it tenderly before he enclosed in between his own hands. "I love you."

April smiled and looked at the note. "Oh, I love you too, baby."

"So what do you want?" Casey asked her. He tried to keep himself from sounding to desperate for an answer but failed, as he ended up sounding as if he was begging.

"Well, it's not much. I just wondering-

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees."

"Could you tell me what this note says? I know that it's _really _sweet but…I can't read it because it's written in crayon."

**(A/N): Haha, well seems like a good way to end this. Well maybe end isn't the best fitting word…stop is more like it. Haha. Hope you guys enjoyed this little random drabble of mine! **


	4. Dimple

Dimple:

**_Dimple_**

His favorite part of her was without a doubt her dimple. And that was saying a lot giving the rest of her features. Warm brown eyes, stern but loving voice. He loved it all, but the dimples that appeared on her face whenever she laughed or smiled always made him overflow with joy for some reason.

He used to get them see them all the time when his father was around. He was always making her laugh with jokes or making her smile with his kindness. Even when times were rough, he could always make those dimples appear on her face just by saying a single sentence.

But now he's gone. He's been gone for about seven months now. That's seven months of no laughter, seven months of no smiles, seven months of dimples. She never smiled, or laughed nearly as much she used to. She was never happy. She always just had the same, tired, distressed look on her face.

The woman he began to see everyday was not his mother, but a much less joyful stranger who had replaced her. She would apologize day after day for not being the woman she used to be. She always told him it was just a phase, that in no time she would back to her old self. Laughing and smiling and always joking around, but he knew better than to believe that when he heard it. It would be a long time before he saw those dimples again.

After a while he, made himself a promise. He would make her smile again day, or at least take revenge on those who took away that luxury from both of them.

He was going to get back at the Purple Dragons for taking not only his father away him, but also his mother, their happiness and instead making them live in misery year after year until he was almost out of high school.

If he couldn't get his dimples back, he would at least avenge them. Or his name wasn't Casey Jones.

**(A/N): Way shorter than the last ones I posted but this prompt gave me a bit more trouble for some reason. Anyways, hope you liked it! Until the next chapter. Ciao!**


	5. Flower

_**Flower**_

_**(A/N): Sorry any mistakes, I only scanned over this one but I'll clean it up later. **_

_**This takes place during the episode "The People's Choice" but is set back at the cabin with Casey, April and Splinter.**_

* * *

"Enter, Mr. Jones." Master Splinter says suddenly, his voice breaking the silent atmosphere around him.

The door creaked as it was opened and heavy, clumsy footsteps approached Master Splinter before the door closed again.

"How did you know it was me?" Casey asks as he approaches Master Splinter.

"I could hear you coming up the stairs. My sons are still out camping and April is much lighter on her feet." Master Splinter as if it was obvious. He was sitting in lotus form on a pillow in the middle of the attic as he meditated.

Casey nodded and began to pace back and forth behind Master Splinter silently.

Master Splinter knits his eyebrows in slight annoyance and sighs. "Was there something, I could help you with Casey?" He asks, managing to sound pleasant. He hears a heavy sigh from the man behind him and feels the pacing stop.

"Okay, so I was hoping you could give me some…_advice_." Casey says. He pauses for a moment and groans.

Master Splinter raised an eyebrow. "Well I will certainly give you the best I can. What is it, you wish for guidance on?" Master Splinter asks.

"Well…you see…it's just that…Alright, so I have this _distant _cousin…"

"Casey, you are aware that you are able to speak to me about anything? I have come to think of you as my own son." Master Splinter says. And he meant it.

Casey feels his heart warm slightly and a smile spreads across his face. He exhales and clasps his hands together. "Alright, it's about April. I _really _like her but, I need a way to tell her that without making myself like a bumbling idiot in front of her. That's…that's why I came to you. I'm scared that I'll screw up."

Master Splinter chuckles and finally turns to face Casey. His eyes twinkling with amusement and laughter. "Casey, I have never known you to fear anything in the time I have known you. What is it about revealing, your feelings to April that scares you?"

"Why does it scare me?! Seriously? She's so…out of my league. She's smart and classy, gentle and mature. And, God so freaking _beautiful_. I mean what babe! Long, silky, red hair. Smooth, pale skin. Soft lips. Big green eyes. And that _body_! Phew, lemme tell ya-

"Casey, I believe you are beginning to get off topic." Master Splinter says.

"Right. Sorry, just got a little carried there for a sec." Casey says. A sheepish smile forms on his flushed face as he shoves his hands in his pockets and begins to pace again. "So what should, I do Master Splinter? You know _everything_."

Master Splinter laughs lightly and shakes his head. "I am flattered by your words, but I assure you I do not know _everything_."

"Course, you do. You're Japanese." Casey says, waving Master Splinter's comment off. He fails to take notice to the way Master Splinter stiffens at the comment and how he pinches his nose.

"Have you tried...flowers?" Master Splinter offers.

Casey stops and looks at him. "You sure that'll work? It doesn't seem a bit…_cliché_?" Casey says.

Master Splinter smiles wistfully as he taken back to a beautiful memory. A warm feeling spreads through him, causing him to tingle from the tip of his ears to the tip of his tail. His surroundings begin to fade and Casey's voice becomes distant. The dull and filthy attic melts away and is replaced by the much more welcoming scenery of rural Japan in the spring time.

A tangerine sun, sets in the distance, casting long shadows over the rolling green hills. The sky is slowly fading from a light blue, to a deep violet as nighttime slowly approaches.

Master Splinter looks around him and smiles blissfully. He claws on his feet dig themselves a little deeper into the cloth that covers the shoulder he is perched on. The shoulder jerks lightly before they shake with hearty laughter.

"Take ease, little friend. Have faith in me. I will not drop you." The shoulders owner says. The speaker turns to Master Splinter and their noses touch.

"I need you to be on alert, little friend. Your aid is required. I must find the perfect blossom to bring back to flower back home so she will not be so lonely in my absence." The man says.

Master Splinter squeaks a response that the man should not be able to understand, be he laughs as if the rat on his shoulder had just told a joke that the two had found funny for years.

"Very well then. In return for your services, an extra dumpling for you tonight." The man says a brilliant smile on his face.

Master Splinter squeaks again and scurries down the man's shoulder and onto the ground. The earth, is soft and cool beneath his feet as he sinks a few inches upon contact with it. He begins to run away on all fours ahead of him. He hears his owner calling after him and the ground rumbles as he is perused, but he does not stop.

He continues to run for a few more feet, before he finally comes to a stop.

He had reached it.

Just moments later, the man appears behind him and kneels down.

"Little friend, you must run away from me like that! There are dangerous creatures who would not hesitate to gobble you up as quickly as you do your dumplings. Why on earth would you-

He suddenly stops. He eyes become lock on something in front of him. Master Splinter watches, pleased with himself as the man stretches his hands gently scoops up the flower, bringing a mound of dark earth along with it.

In his hands, is the most beautiful blossom he has ever seen in all of Japan. In the setting sunlight, it's petals seem to change from pink, to violet, to blue. The stem is healthy. Long and green. It stands up perfectly straight. Supporting the beauty that sits upon it.

The man gasps. "A change of heart has occurred little friend." He whispers as he observes the blossom in his hands. "You feast on as many dumplings as your insides can withstand. Come, we must bring this to Teng Shen."

The man stands to his feet gently, careful not to drop the flower and begins his journey home. Taking cautious steps across the sea of lush green. When he returns to his home, bright starts have peppered the night sky, shining down on his land brightly with the moon. The song of the crickets' harmonizes with the owls in a trance inducing lullaby. The air is warm and filled fireflies that light up the atmosphere.

The man enters his home and hides the flower behind his back. He looks at the rat on his shoulder and makes a shushing noise.

"Remember little friend, this must be a surprise. So hold your tongue." He whispers. Master Splinter squeaks his comprehension in reply and the man winks at him.

"Teng Shen, my love! Come to the parlor!" He calls out.

Moments later, a woman of great exquisiteness strides into the room humming and smelling of Jasmine. Dark, glossy hair flows freely down her back, reflecting the moonlight as she passes an open window. She approaches the man, her dark eyes dance with laughter and bliss.

She observes the man and laughs. "What is it you call me in here for, Yoshi? And are you hiding behind your back?" She asks. Her voice is warm and sweet like fresh honey.

Yoshi returns her smile and glances at the rat on his shoulder. "Close your eyes, Teng Shen, and I shall show you."

The woman giggles and places her hands over eyes, covering every part of her face except for her wide smile.

Yoshi brings the flower in front of him and stretches his hands. "You may look now." He says.

Teng Shen removes her hand from her eyes and looks on front of her. She freezes when she sees the flower and covers her gaping mouth.

"Yoshi, my love…what…why have you-

"A flower, for a flower." Yoshi says handing the mound to Teng Shen. She excepts it in the same, gentle manner as Yoshi did. Examining it with awe filled eyes. "I will treasure it for as long I live. It shall never wilt or die. It will only die when I do." She says as she turns the mound in her hands. She looks away from the flower and turns to meet Yoshi's eyes. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. But you owe your thanks to my little friend. He is the one who found it in the meadow." Yoshi says. Master Splinter releases a string of frantic squeaks and shifts around on Yoshi's shoulder. "He is ready for his reward. I have promised him many dumplings."

Teng Shen turns to Master Splinter and smiles. She pets his belly with one finger. "And many dumplings you shall have, little friend."

Teng Shen places the flower on the table in the parlor. Where it stayed would sit for many moons to come until that one fateful night only a year later, when everything crumpled.

The surroundings change again and Master Splinter soon finds himself back in the attic. A lone tear falls from his wet eyes and onto his robe.

"A flower for a flower." He murmurs to himself through his tears.

"Yo! Master Splinter!"

The voice snaps Master Splinter out of his trance and he looks up and finds Casey's electric blues staring back at him in concern. "Hey, you alright? You seemed out of it for a moment there." He said.

The old rat shakes his head and gives Casey a smile. "My apologies. I was just…lost in a memory. What was it you were saying?"

Casey glances over Master Splinter, obviously still concerned but says, "I was just asking, about the flowers. You sure that'll work?"

Master Splinter places a paw on Casey's shoulder and squeezes it. "I can assure you, Casey. The flowers will most definitely work."


	6. Egg

_**Egg**_

_**(A/N) Oops!I accidently skipped this one h\when I was publishing last night. Silly me. Lol**_

"Come on! Come on! Come on! WOO! Yeah, baby! Raph strikes again!"

Leo groans as Raph celebrates his fifth straight victory over him on the Space Hero's Ping-Pong game that. They had been playing for almost three hours. With activity by the Foot and the Kraang starting to die down they had a lot more free times on their hands.

"Wanna go again, Leo? I'm pretty sure that this time I could beat you blindfolding playing with feet." Raph challenged with a grin on his face.

"Forget it, I'm getting sick of playing with you." Leo said with a pout on his face. His arms were crossed over his plastron and his eyes stared down at the floor in shame his shoulders were slumped. Raph punched him the shoulder and laughed.

"Come on now! Don't be a sore loser, Leo. You can't very well lead us to victory if you're go into toddler mode every time you get your shell kicked at something. You'd be pretty easy to take down if you start pouting on the battlefield…not that you're that hard to beat _minus _the pouting." Raph muses with another taunting laugh.

Leo grimaced and pushed past his brother as he stormed off into the kitchen to grab a post-defeat snack. Raph rolled his eyes followed him. He felt a good slice of cold peperoni would complete his good mood.

When he entered he found Leo, sadly pushing through food in the fridge, as he continued to mumble about Raph cheated during their game.

Also in the kitchen is April and Spike. April sat with her eyes glued to her laptop and a can of soda next to her. Raph glanced at the screen out of curiosity and on the screen found several windows open with news articles talking about alien sightings all over New York. Distorted pictures of the Kraang and their pin-stripped suit wearing counter parts cover the screen as well. Not too far away from her is Spike in his makeshift nest made from a tin cookie platter and some dried leaves.

She grabbed her soda and took a sip as Leo slammed the refrigerator.

"You beat Leo at Space Heroes Pinball again?" She asked without taking her eyes away from the screen.

"Yup. That brings my winning streak too about..." Raph drew invisible calculations in the air with his finger and muttered to himself as he worked. "Ah, about…still too hard for Leo to beat, because he's too much of a dork wad to beat me!"

April laughed a little but covered her mouth when Leo shot her a glare. "Oh cheer up Leo, you'll win someday-

"Yeah, he'll win the same day Mikey gets the Nobel Prize and Don stopped taking pictures of you when you ain't looking." Raph said.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! DON'T HER THAT YOU JERK! SHE'S GONNA THINK I'M SOME KIND OF WEIRDO!" Called Don's voice from outside the lair.

Raph snorted laughed but April ignored the exchange she was too busy looking at Spike.

"Oh my God! Raph, something's wrong with Spike!" April cried as she leaped away from the table. Immediately, Raph's smile faded and he focused all of his attention on his pet turtle. Spike had collapsed and lied flat on his plastron. In his cookie platter, little white balls came from his backside.

"Spike?! Spike what's wrong? What did you eat! Why does your poop look like that?!" Raph demanded from the turtle.

"Because it's not poop. Their eggs." Leo said in amazement as he leaned closer.

"Aww! Spike's gonna be a mother!" April said with a giggle as she folded her hands under her chin.

"Wha…what… Shut up! Those aren't eggs! What are you guys talking about?! Spike ain't a girl!" Raph cried out in anger. His face had become as red as his mask and there a vein on his forehead that looked like it would explode any second.

Mikey then entered the kitchen to see what the commotion was about with Don trailing behind him. When Raph say him enter he turned to him in desperation.

"Donnie! You're smart and stuff! Tell these two Spike's a guy!" Raph growled.

Don peered over his shoulder and his eyes widened. "Uh, evidently. _She _is clearly a female. Otherwise she wouldn't be laying eggs right now."

Mikey suddenly erupted in laughter. "Dude! You're turtle totally got knocked up behind your shell!" He yelled.

"SPIKE! IS NOT! A GIRL!" Raph screamed at hit orange brother in a fit of rage. April placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a serious look.

"Raphael, do I need have "the talk" with you?" She asked in a serious tone, though her lips twitched as she spoke. This sent Don and Leo into a fit of giggles, but she managed to keep her composure. "I think I do. You see, Raphael when two turtles _really _like each other-

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Raph screams. He looks at Spike with his face frozen in a scowl. "Spike, who did this to you! What's his name! Where'd you find him!"

"I dunno, Raph but something tells me you're gonna have to start paying better attention to your pets. Maybe once she ahs these, you should check twice to see what sex they are!" Leo said between breaths.

This time, April lost all composure and began to laugh hysterically with the other occupants of the kitchen. She banged her fist on the table as her small frame shook with laughter.

Raph took one last look at Spike as she laid another egg and whined. He stormed out of the kitchen and brushed past Master Splinter on the way to his room.

"My son? What ever is the matter with-

"SPIKE IS A DUDE AND DUDES DON'T LAY EGGS! THAT'S JUST WEIRD POOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Raph yells suddenly. He sprinted the rest of the way to his room and slammed the door behind him where he began to scream in anguish.

Master Splinter looked back at the kitchen where his other three sons and April wiped tears from the eyes as they continued to laugh.

Master Splinter turned on his heel and went back to his room to meditate.

He was so confused.


End file.
